1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved battery support bracket and more particularly to a support bracket for removeably securing a battery to a tubular bicycle frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, arrangements for supporting batteries on the tubular frame members of a bicycle have consisted of leather or fabric cases with adjustable straps, closed metal tubes, or wire frames with pivotally attached resilient metal clips which engage opposite sides of the battery casing. These devices suffer from two major disadvantages: First, the recharging or replacement of discharged batteries is an inconvenient and tedious task requiring partial disassembly of the battery support means in many cases, or manual disconnection and reconnection of the battery from the attached electrical circuit. Second, the prior art devices fail to deter theft of the battery from the bicycle when it is left locked and unattended.